


Just Another Week.

by Thatawkwardtinywriter



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader Insert, Sebastian Stan smut, Smut, chubby Sebastian stan, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatawkwardtinywriter/pseuds/Thatawkwardtinywriter
Summary: After being gone for a few months, Sebastian Stan comes home with a bit of a surprise. Not that you are complaining. You love a man with a little extra and you make sure he knows too.





	Just Another Week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission requested by @blackroseyaz on Tumblr! Thank you for your support!

“Wow.” 

Those are the first words that fall from your lips as you take in your long-time boyfriend Sebastian. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he exited the bathroom with a towel below his abdomen. He looked over at you as you stared at him from where you sat on the bed before turning his attention to his dresser to pull out some clothes for the night. 

“I know. I gotta call Don so we can get me back in shape.” He said as he rifled through his clothes, pulling out some boxers and a shirt. 

You bit your lip, watching as he clutched the towel a bit tighter to his body as he bent forward slightly, so it wouldn’t fall. 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

You couldn’t help but ask, knowing pretty well why he would need to get back in shape. Most of his roles he got he was in shape or at least thin. This, however, was something new and very much exciting for you. But you couldn’t help the heat that made its way into your face at the sight of him looking so thick and soft. It made your insides melt. 

“You know why baby. I need to work.” He had stood up straight to look at you. "You haven't really told me what you think." 

You slid off the bed and walked towards him. “Well, you haven’t really given me a chance to take you in. You barely just got home.” Once in front of him, you set your hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding down his biceps, to his forearms. “You still have muscle on top.” You started before placing your hands on his chest.

He stared at you before looking at your hands. His eyes visibly darkening as you slowly slid them down his body, letting your nails gently scratch at his skin. His jaw clenched as you got lower, sliding your hands over his belly. You made a soft humming noise before leaning forward to kiss him. He reached out, dropping his clothes, in his hand, to grasp your hip as you slide your hands down to the towel. 

Your fingers curl around the material and he lets go so you can pull it off him. He kisses you harder as you take his cock in your hand and begin slowly stroking him to get him hard. His tongue glides against yours as he cups your face with his other hand. 

When you pull away, you begin kissing his neck. "Maybe you should wait a week before getting a hold of Don." He grunts as his hand that was on your cheek makes it way down to your ass. He squeezes you there as he tips his head back to groan out. 

"He will chew me out if I don't." He grunts as you kiss your way down his body before kneeling in front of him. 

"I am sure he would understand. Especially if he knew how much I want to ride your cock while you look like this. So thick and sexy." You purr as you run a hand over his belly.

Sebastian down at you, a bit shocked at your words before you immediately take him in your mouth. He doesn’t get a warning as you begin bobbing your head, sucking his cock with such lewd vigor that has his knees almost buckling. “F-Fuck.” He groans, his eyes closing as you grasp his balls in one hand and massage. He places his hand on your head and lets out a shocked moan when you take him as far as you can. 

You don’t really know what has come over you but the sight above you makes your entire body buzz with a dire need to show your boyfriend how exceptionally beautiful and sexy he was, with or without a belly. 

You pull your hand away from his balls to pull your tank top down, letting your breasts spill out as you begin playing with your nipples. 

Sebastian notices this and begins moaning a little louder, his thighs are shaking a bit but you don’t stop. 

“Ba-Baby. Jesus fuck!” He can barely speak through panting your name that he places his hand on the dresser to stabilize himself when you pull off to take him your hand again and stroke his cock. 

You open your mouth, your tongue out as you look up at him. You know he isn’t about to cum but the show you’re putting on for him has him closer than he even thought was possible. His eyes meet yours and he has to will everything in him not to cum right then and there at the thought of cumming all over your face. 

“I want it all Sebby. I want you to come down my throat. Make me gag on your big hard cock.” 

Sebastian thinks he choked on air when you said that, or maybe it was the fact you took him back into your mouth immediately after those words passed through your lips. He can't help but grasp your head with both hands, keeping your head still as he begins thrusting into your mouth with roughness and neediness he didn’t know he possessed. 

You reach down and begin rubbing your clit through your sweatpants, moaning as he grunts and practically growls strings of profanity above you. You can feel spit dribbling down your chin and onto your breasts and the site alone drives Sebastian mad with lust. 

“Oh fuck, I-I'm gonna cum! You’re gonna make me fucking cum. Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuuuck!” He grunts, his thrusts getting sloppy before he presses his hips against your face and forces his cock down your throat with a growl. “Swallow it, baby.” He growls low as he held you there, forcing you to take what he was giving before you let you go to pull off of him. 

You gasp, cough a little but smile up at him and notice how wrecked he looks. His face is a few shades redder than normal. 

“Ok, you convinced me. I will wait a week before calling Don.” 

You can’t help but laugh as he pulls you to your feet before kissing you. He mutters how much he loves you and how supportive you are of him.


End file.
